The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to communication session management and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for communication session management based on user rules.
A caller may attempt to establish a communication session with a callee using one of many available communication media, to one of many possible communication addresses. For example, a phone call may be made to a cellular phone, a landline at home, and a central number at a workplace. An email may be sent to a personal email address, or to a work email address. A text message may be sent to a mobile phone, or to a desktop application. Adding to the complexity of choices, are client devices, such as Smartphones, that have the capability to provide all of the communication media. Systems and methods are being developed to help users organized and better use the multiple available ways to communicate with each other.